


CraftingBlade

by Neondragon54



Series: Crafting Blade au [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 5+1 Fic, Fluff, Gen, and he gives to people, and he makes stuff, and it is v v fluffy, crafting fluff, no beta we die like l'manburg, technos love language is gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neondragon54/pseuds/Neondragon54
Summary: Definition for technoA combining form borrowed from Greek where it meant “art,” “skill,” used in the formation of compound words with the meaning “technique,” “technology,” etc.: technography.AKA, a 5+1 fic for all the times Techno has made and gifted something to someone.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson, Technoblade & Ranboo, TommyInnit & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: Crafting Blade au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182461
Comments: 20
Kudos: 411





	CraftingBlade

Techno first met Phil on SMP Earth, well they had met before hand on a minecraft tournament, but they had met, met. On SMP Earth. And Techno was dissapointed. 

Philza minecraft was known for two things, an impressive stint on a hardcore world, 5 years was a long time, and his incredible builds. Techno had seen Chaos Caverns and he had his hopes off for this new partnership. He just wanted his base to be pretty, Phil was content with a green top until it became unpractical. Phil's whole philosophy was make the thing and then make it pretty. Techno lived for the aesthetic, truly. 

Techno hadn't noticed he was collecting the dog fur, the long strands that shedded naturally in the sun, eventually carrying a small bag round of the fluff, hands reaching for it when he got overwhelmed. And he saw Philza without mittens and suddenly knew why he had kept onto it. He carded it, dyed the now roving green and quickly made a drop spindle to spin the long fibres into a yarn. No one said anything as he wuitely spun it in meetings and courts and governments. Until he had a few small balls, you couldn't make large amount like you can on a spinning wheel with a drop spindle. Even if he had used it as a bat a few times, his preferred spindle being a Daelgan, as it could be used as a weapon, the yarn was thick and fluffy. 

His mitten pattern was unique, leaving the thumb and pointed finger free whilst the other where in a more traditional mitten shape. He hadn't bothered with colour work or anything like that, the green dyed from carrot leaves leaving a pleasant colour, he had gifted the pair to Phil who had received it with a warm smile and an "Awww mate," before reaching in for a hug. 

It was the best response techno had ever had. 

  
  


Wilbur was next. The admin for this server, not like he acted like one but the admin never the less had called a meeting because Techno and Phil had technically broken a few war crimes apparently and honestly Techno was trying hard not to roll his eyes but he hadn't technically broken any rules. 

That wasn't the issue though. The issue was Wilbur was living in NewFoundLand and didn't have a jumper. Techno knew that it was a colder climate and the man should have at least a long sleeved shirt not what he was doing. Techno had a plan. He had 'borrowed' some sheep from whoever was based in New Zealand and then grabbed some Angora Rabbits and he had a plan. 

He was going to knit the admin a jumper. 

Yellow was the colour he had chosen. A readily supply of dandelions and marigolds had only confirmed this decision as he set about mixing the fibres together. Then spinning them on a wheel he had made specifically because Drop Spindles where not going to be good enough. He did colour work, not like you could tell but there was a slight pixel pattern around the yoke of the jumper alternating between the two dye lots he had had to do. He slowly worked his way down the jumper, Wilbur was tall and lanky so it was better to work down then work up. And eventually, as he worked the final few rows of the 2 2 ribbing around the base. The admin had a cosy jumper that was warm and not scratchy. 

Wilbur didn't say anything like Phil had. Only smile and pull it over his head, before jumping up and down and running in for a hug. 

  
  


There was a long gap between SMP earth and the Dream SMP, a long gap that was filled with little craft and a lot of potatoes. And sure, he still talked to Phil and Wilbur. They had moved tournaments to a much more professional one that happened monthly and Wilbur was still wearing the jumper. Techno had felt postivily giddy when he recognised it from across the gardens in front. But it was a long time that didn't have a lot of craft. And then Wilbur asked for help with a fight. And he walked onto a server and saw a tiny blonde teenager that desperately needed a blanket. Techno immediatly went to a village to trade for a needled and thread and whole load of fat quarters and started grinding. 

Quilting took a long time, especially quilting with just a needle and thread but he did not farm however many potato's to not gain patience and at least this would be helpful. Hopefully. 

The best part was when Tommy had realised that the quilt was going to be for him. As Techno built a small alcove to lay the square blocks out. Each with a red centre, an ancient myth that represented safety from attack. Calling for Tommy as he tried to work out if it looked nice. "What is it," 

"Well the blocks called Log Cabins." Techno had started. "Fairly traditional dating back a few centuries." 

"No, what is it for." 

"Your bed had the most basic blanket on it." Techno started. "You'll need something warm in the colder months. Does it look nice though." 

"Oh uh yeh." The kid was speechless. "How long is this going to take big T?" 

"Well I've got to find backing. Wadding if I can't find the backing I want, quilt it and then bind it. Three weeks minimum." He didn't laugh when Tommy deflated but he would be sure to make it faster. 

He found the backing he wanted. A fluffy fleece patterned with diamonds and emeralds which was just perfect for the gremlin child. And carefully sewed the pieces together with large looping swirls. He binded the edges with a twisting green and red edging because he knew the boy missed Tubbo and placed it and the end of his bed one day. 

Tommy didn't say or do anything to respond, Techno hadn't expected him to, but a few days had passed and it was still on his broken bed and Techno smiled to himself. Proud of his work. 

  
  


After he had blown up Manberg, and moved south back to a cold biome, with Phil, because Phil was here now. And not only that but Phil was on his side. He started making something green, a scarf from the looks of it. A simple pattern that would make it grow out like a triangle. 

And then he stopped 14 rows down. Because Phil would never wear this. Phil wears cowls that wouldn't fly off when he's flying and Phil had even gone back to Techno for some yarn so he could thread the mittens through his jacket because he was worried he would lose them. And Phil would hate this shade of green, it was too bright and brash. And if it was going to be replacing something, Phil would want it to be pretty, his motto was function and then prettiness. Not the other way round. 

Techno paled as he realised who this scarf was for. Dream, not his worst enemy at the moment but not someone he wanted to be making a scarf for. He carried on making it, he had to; His hands physically wouldn't rest until he had casted off the last stitches and so he carried on. Increasing and decreasing to watch the scarf grow and grow and grow. He didn't keep this a secret like he had done before, knitting as he walked to and from the blaze spawner, and as he waited for mobs to spawn. By the time he had half the wither skulls he had made the scarf, changing the pattern at the end so raised smiling faces would bump out for texture. He was proud of the product, he wasn't proud for Why he made it. 

Dream had helped him escape from the butcher army, and walked him back to his house. Techno didn't say anything when the man let himself in. "I made you a thing," the piglin started. "It's not that big a deal but I made you a thing." He passed over the triangle piece of material and frowned. "It's made out of 100% wool and yeh. Thanks." 

"You knitted this? I didn't know the blood god would knit." Dream inspected the material through his mask, fingers hovering over the faces. 

"Techno means craft. Well it means art, skil, the movement of hand." He explained. "Blade means, well it's obvious."

"So you knitted me a scarf." Dream was smirking underneath the mask and Techno didn't like that, not like he could do anything about it here. 

"It does not mean anything. Now get out." 

He should have just frogged and left it. 

  
  


Ranboo was the last person he had made something for. He had noticed the half enderman carry a notebook with a flaking leather cover. It was the type you get for enchanting stuff, not the type you would hold your deepest darkest secrets in. 

And Techno vowed to change that. He mixed the sugar paste with water and some lavender and started making paper. 150 sheets later and the thick paper would hold a pen without leaking through the papers. He used a chair and a heavy chest to make sure the sheets of paper where flattened as they where folded, he was not going to create a book press for one nice notebook. 

As the signatures of papers where slowly being sewn together, and the leather was curing outside, Phil had wandered in. "You alright there mate?" He asked, carefully placing his cloak on a peg. His mittens swinging wildly from his sleeves. "For Ranboo I presume." 

"Where are the leather tools?"Phil made saddles in his spare time. Carl was outfitted with one of these rare gifts. 

"In the chests upstairs." Phil responded, pulling his boots off. "The portals fixed anyway." 

"It was broken?" He asked. Phil only smirked as he made his way downstairs to trade. 

The notebook was finally completed. It wasn't perfect, Techno knew better to give a perfect gift he would like it to be used. So he made a few mistakes, one of the etchings not properly finished or one piece of paper being slightly to small. He had carefully threaded silver and copper threads over the copper, making sure the copper would rust to create a sliver and green border. A neat etching of an ender eye in the centre, the detail excruciatingly accurate. 

"Hey Ranboo," Techno called out as he moved towards the shack, buried in the cliff face. The teen jumped slightly and took a few steps back. "I made you a thing." 

He passed the notebook over to Ranboo and avoided eye contact. "I noticed that you had a notebook and I don't want to know what's in it but I made you one that should last longer." 

"Wait.... you made this?" The half enderman started raising it to his nose. "It smells of lavender." 

"It's not a big deal." Techno started. "We're not friends or whatever. I just though you would want a new notebook, your old one must be filling up anyway." 

Ranboo practically jumped on him, toppling him over with the sudden unexpected height of the lanky boy. "Thank you thank you thank you." Ranboo smiled. Techno awkwardly patted the kids hair and quickly backed off once he was freed. 

  
  
  


Techno didn't expect anything in return. He was happy when it was being used. Nothing was meant to sit pretty, and he was happy that Phil still had the mittens after all this time. And although Wilbur when he was alive hadn't worn the sweater on this server, Ghostbur loved it. He's not sure where Tommy's quilt ended up but some form of it was probably out there. Dream was definitely still wearing that blasted scarf and Ranboo was oddly protective of that notebook. 

"Hey Techno, can you just help me with this real quick." Phil called from downstairs. 

Techno grunted as he pulled the last book off the enchanting table and read the galactic. "Curse of binding." He muttered, throwing it in a chest as he made his way towards the ladder. "What do you want?" 

"I made you a thing." Phil started, passing a wrapped parcel over. "Well it was ghostbur's idea and Dream made the design in prison, and Tommy picked the colours and me and Ranboo made it. Techno carefully unwrapped it and shook it out. 

A large quilt made out of tiny shapes. Large rosettes interlinked, each a different colour but the largest was red. "It's a bit dodgy but I hope you like it." 

It was detailed. Each of the tiny shapes cut perfectly to show the design of the material. And it was huge, easily larger then any bed Techno had slept in. But it was made with love and affection. "And I know you primarily do knitting and stuff but" Phil was inturrupted with a hug. 

"Thank you." Techno said, "Did you say that Ranboo helped?" 

"Yeh. He did the blue and the green ones." Phil started. "Sort of wished Dream had came up with a simpler design but I hope you like it." 

"It's perfect 

**Author's Note:**

> All the different crafts have meaning.  
> The mittens Phil wears is from a Japanese pattern book (the Weeb), dog fur is a traditional yarn base and he uses a Scottish Drop spindle to spin this yarn.  
> Angora rabbits give really soft yarn for the fluff, as well as New Zealand yarn is world renowned. You can use those plants to dye that yarn.  
> Tommy's quilt is made from a block called a 'log cabin' during the American civil war it was rumoured that if it had a red square it was a stop on the Underground Railroad and whilst it's not true it's still a cool idea.  
> The quilt Dream designs and Phil and Ranboo makes is traditional English paper piecing. It is often how many people get into quilting and it dates far back. However I almost went with a 'north country quilt' as those are from Northumbria which is close to Newcastle.


End file.
